Episode 6524/6525 (11th April 2013)
Plot Gennie is still upset over Brenda not attending her wedding. Brenda is definite that she won't be there, telling Gennie that she is not going to let her illness ruin the day - she will be thinking of her but she just can't be there. Later, Bob arrives with a mother-of-the-bride outfit for Brenda, just in case she changes her mind, and he even tempts Brenda into trying it on. Once in the dress, Bob takes a photo and texts it to Gennie. However, Brenda begins to cry, unable to escape the reality of her condition. Bob worries that he's made things worse. Later, as the hens are being pampered, Gennie puts on a brave face, trying to enjoy her night. However, she gets upset and ends up leaving her own hen do. At the same time, the stag night is under way and Nikhil is aghast when Declan and David force him into an oompa-loompa outfit. Jai leads the men to Holdgate, where they've made the house a sweetie paradise and Nikhil is slightly terrified of the 'candy girls'. In the end, Nikhil decides that he's had enough and wants to see Gennie, so he goes home and throws his arms around her. Gennie has just been crying but tries to hide her upset. Meanwhile, Debbie is hurt to witness Chas playing happy families with Cameron and the boys. Bitter, she tells Andy exactly how she could wreck Chas's relationship with the kids. Later, Debbie feels isolated as everyone is at the hen do. She overhears Cameron telling Chas that he's going out to get medicine for Harry, so she sneaks into the back room, asking Dylan what he thinks of Chas. Debbie settles down with him and calmly watches TV. Cameron is livid when he returns to find Debbie with the boys and tries not to lose it in front of them. Elsewhere, Dom flirts with Alicia as she works in the Home Farm office, and she begins to enjoy his company. David is jealous to see them together, but Priya is delighted they are getting on so well. However, later when David heavy-handedly steps in on Alicia and Dom's casual date, Priya is furious and gives him an ultimatum - if he doesn't let Alicia go, it's over. Later, David apologises to Alicia about his behaviour, but he is sad as she tells him that she doesn't need his protection. Priya is heartened at the feud between the pair. Also today, Sean slurs Megan with some negative graffiti in the village, Amy tells David about Kerry leaving the kids alone, Charity is suspicious when Rishi hands out family cufflinks and gives Rachel some for Archie, while it's clear that something is on Moira's mind as she seems distant with both Adam and Cain. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Harry Murray - Alfie Middlemiss *Dylan Murray - Mikey Thomasson Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 6.45pm. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns